


Long Distance Lovin'

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbating, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Dean is always away on a fucking hunt lately, so you come up with a solution to your problem that satisfies you both.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Long Distance Lovin'

Despite the bunker’s size, it had felt like home since the moment you’d walked down those stairs just a few years earlier. When they were away though? The cement walls, cold, hollow-sounding floors and dim lights throughout made you feel small and alone. You weren’t a hunter. Never had been, never would be, aside from some training that Dean had insisted on, so you stayed in the bunker when they were away, which was a lot as of late.

Closing your eyes, you conjured the warmth of his lips when they pulled away, just before he left. You tugged your phone from your pocket and texted him.

How’s the hunt going?  
With dinner on your mind, you slipped the phone back to its rightful place on your hip and went about making something to eat. Each clang of the pots and pans echoing throughout the kitchen did little to make you feel less alone. Once your bacon cheeseburger was ready (Dean was seriously missing out), you ran back to your bedroom and grabbed one of his henleys - the forest green one that reminded you of his eyes.

Bringing it to your face, you inhaled the scent. It wasn’t honey or whiskey or anything like that. It just smelled like comfort, like Dean. You pulled off your clothes, standing in your room in nothing but your cotton panties and slipped the shirt back over your head before going out to eat your dinner. The thick, overwhelming scent of bacon and beef filled your nostrils and called back to the kitchen, momentarily distracting you from your loneliness.

After you ate, you began washing the dishes and felt a buzzing on your hip.

Quick ghoul gutting. Be back in the morning.  
You teased him with the fact that you’d made yourself a mouth-watering burger for dinner and you were eating it half naked, wearing nothing but your panties and his shirt.

You’re killin me, woman.  
Come home soon. I miss you. And I’m amazingly horny.  
You could practically feel Dean’s eyes on you despite the distance.

Stop. M in a room with my brother, hard as a rock and I can’t do anything about it.  
Heat flooded your body. Instead of heeding his words, you pulled Dean’s shirt below your breasts and took a picture, captioning it, ‘Wanna do something about it?’  
Excitement pricked your skin, sending you toward the bedroom while you waited for your inevitable answer. Dean was always down for experimentation. Reaching into the bedside drawer, you pulled the vibe out and sat on the bed.

Whadya have in mind?  
Just before he’d left last time, you installed a fun little app on his phone. You called him and laughed at how quickly he answered. “Hey, baby,” he said softly.

“Have you taken a shower yet?” You whispered too, despite having the entire bunker to yourself. Once he said he hadn’t, you told him to go into the bathroom and turn on the water. “Do you see an app on your phone you don’t recognize?”

Hesitation hung on the line as he presumably scrolled through his phone, searching for new app. “Yea, see somethin’ here. What is it?”

“Well, I have a special new vibrator that you can control with that app.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Imagining he was in the room with you, you followed his instructions and slide back against the hardwood headboard. 

“Now slip those little fingers into that sweet pussy,” he whispered. “Let me hear it.” You did as he said, a smile spreading across your face as you lowered the phone closer to where you were touching yourself. 

You breathed heavily, whining and whimpering as you bucked down into your hand. “Mmm, fuck.” The way your pussy squelched as your fingers slid in and out; it was obscene, vulgar. You laughed.

Dean’s voice pulled you back from the other end. “Now where’s that vibrator?” He asked. “Slide it into your sweet little cunt.”

Again, you hung on his every word, keening as your walls clenched around the one end, the other pressing against your swollen clit. Before you could get a word out, say that you were ready for whatever delicious assault he decided to wage against you, the vibe turned on. You gasped, biting your lip to keep from crying out before you realized you didn’t have to care.

At first, the vibrations were soft and low and building, enough to make you warm inside, squirm against the sheets, still talk, but Dean didn’t want that. “I want you wordless and drooling and coming. Do you hear me?”

How could you not? Though he was miles away, it was the closest you’d been physically in weeks.

When he turned the speed of the vibrator up, you pushed back into the headboard, sliding down the sleek wood with each wave. Dean never let you get comfortable though. As soon as he thought you were content and on the cusp, he’d switch up the speed or the pattern.

You could hear him tapping against the phone, just barely. Over the rhythmic taps, you heard his own breaths, heavy and laden with need. “Fuck, Y/N. Can practically feel you around my cock. Need you.”

“C-Come home soon. Get on the r-road first thing in the morning and I’ll-” You gasped, scraping your fingernails against your inner thighs and up your stomach. As they swirled around your nipples, taught and tight against the supple yield of your skin, Dean switched the pattern again, sending three jolts follow by three taps against your aching clit. 

It switched again to full force and full speed. Your body bucked against the cool air and your mouth dropped open. “Ah, ah, ah.” Staccato breaths floated from your lips, each one louder than the next. “Dean, I-”

Groaning into his end of the phone, Dean held the speed high, dragging it up and down. You imagined it was his fingers sliding up and down your sodden cunt instead of the vibe. “Pinch yourself,” he demanded. 

You squeezed your thumbs and forefingers against your nipples, pushing the soles of your feet against the bed to buck into nothingness. Dean continued, “More.” And you did, harder, pulling and twisting as the words left his lips, the vibrations against your pussy consistent yet out of control like a tornado tearing through the countryside. “Come for me,” he whispered into the phone. “Let go and come for me. Let me hear it. I need to hear it.”

As the shockwaves began to build up in your system, his voice became louder, though he whispered all the same. You bit your lip and clenched your legs against the vibrator, rolling into the movements as your mouth became slack and groaned, half into the open room and half into the pillow. “Fuck,” you whimpered. “Dean, I-, that-”

In the midst of your own orgasm, he must’ve come himself. He was much more relaxed than when he’d picked up the phone. “Okay, nothin’ beats the real thing. But that was fun. One day, I’m going to tie you to a chair, slip this inside you and watch while I make you lose control.”

“Sounds good to me,” you laughed, whining as you removed the vibrator. “Hurry home, okay?”

“We’ll be on the road soon as the sun’s up.” Dean chuckled.


End file.
